


Just Acting (#467 Liar)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby tells himself he's not a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Acting (#467 Liar)

Colby told himself he wasn't a liar, he was an actor. He was just playing a roll like a thousand others in Hollywood. 

And it would be appropriate that following Dwayne would lead him to LA. 

It was a complicated part; a character in a character in a person. Oscar worthy. And if no one knew he was playing the part that just highlighted his skill as an actor, not a liar. 

Maybe when it was all over and his skills were no longer required he'd quit this gig, find an agent, get a job where he wouldn't be lying.


End file.
